Far Away
by Breakin'Free
Summary: Crossing Jordan songfic to Nickelback's Far Away. Involves two of our favorite characters. Enjoy! Rated K for a few choice words


Hey, Everyone! This story was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I had been listening to this song nonstop because I fell in love with it and it hit me. If this wasn't Woody and Jordan than I don't know what was. So that is how this songfic developed. It's a songfic to Nickelback's Far Away. Enjoy!

A/N: I don't own Crossing Jordan or Nickelback's Far Away.

----------------------------------------------

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Woody stood in front of her apartment as he had so many times before. He thought about what happened after the Lucy Carver incident, when he told her he didn't want to be the rebound guy. He had followed her for four years and now he was giving up. Why did he have to be so obstinate. He just couldn't give in, he had to back away and give her space. Of all the times to give her space…

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That was it. That had been the chance and he had blown it. They both knew that it would be hard and they both knew that it would be worth it. Woody took in a breath and thought about it. He knew, he knew that there was one thing he was never going to be able to forget…

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

He loved her. He loved her like he had never loved anyone else. Then she had run. JD had been murdered and she had been framed. She had left him and he finally realized that she had taken one thing with her. One thing that she probably had not meant to take. His heart.

_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He could hardly sleep through a night without seeing her face. She appeared everywhere in his dreams. She would show up at the precinct and confess that she couldn't stay away. She would come back to the morgue and he would find her sitting at her desk. He would always get so close to touching her. Then he would wake up, out of breath and realize it was all a dream. 

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand

He should have asked for a dance at Lily's rehearsal reception. He should have pulled her away from JD Pollack and shown that he really did want her. He shouldn't have cared about the scene it would have made or the wrath of hell he would receive from Lu. It would have been worth it. Anything would have been worth it. But he did nothing.

_  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

He understood now that he should have given everything it took. He should have abandoned everything to make it work with her. The one girl that made him weak when she smiled at him and he looked into those whiskey colored eyes. He decided right then and there that he was going to find her. He was going to find her and bring her back home, no matter the cost. Woody Hoyt was no quitter and he wasn't going to give up on her. 

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long

He loved her. He had always loved her. And God forbid someone try to stop him from finding her. She had been gone for way to long as far as he was concerned. He didn't care if everyone said that he would fail. He loved her, and that should count for something.

_  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

He wanted the dreams to stop, more than that he wanted them to become a reality. He wanted to wake up and be able to touch her face. He wanted to know that she would always be there, that she wouldn't disappear the moment he opened his eyes. And God be damned if he didn't make it happen. 

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

She had been gone for way to long and he had been sitting outside her apartment for too long as well. He must have been losing his mind, but he could have sworn he saw her step off the elevator. He had to be hallucinating. He truly believed he was until she opened her mouth and said one little word. "Woody…" 

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along

_And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long_

He looked at her and he melted. Every angry word that he had prepared to scream at her, every hateful memory that was in his mind disappeared the moment she spoke his name. He looked at her and decided that the only way to make things right again would be to tell her, so he did. "I love you…"

_  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

She looked straight at him and repeated the same three words. "I love you…" He ran and pulled her into a tight hug slowly kissing the top of her forehead. "I won't leave you again," she told him, "I promise I'll try not to run again." "Don't worry," he told her, "I'm holding onto you for the rest of our lives." They separated the slightest bit and looked at each other. "Never let me go again, Woody, never let me go." "You're not going anywhere, because I love you, Jordan."

-----------------------------------------------

For those of you who read my Three Months and Counting story I've hit a road block of sorts but I hope to update in the near future.


End file.
